Windows of large passenger airplanes typically have plastic, opaque shades on them which can be raised and lowered as desired to alternately open and block light flow through the windows. These shades, when soiled or otherwise marked on or damaged, often require replacement. Such replacement is a lengthy task and one which requires disassembly of a relatively large number of small parts merely to replace the shade itself. Generally, only the shade is replaced, the other parts of the shade assembly being used over and over again. Thus, because of these and other drawbacks, a need exists for a low cost shade assembly which can be quickly and easily replaced in the manner of replacing a cartridge to thereby minimize labor and production costs. The present invention satisfies this need.